


The End Of All Things

by whispersbabe



Category: Amazingphil - Fandom, Dan/Phil, Danisnotonfire - Fandom, Phan, Phandom
Genre: Fluff, M/M, New York, Tour Fic, idk if people still say fluff fics, or if this fits in it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-05
Updated: 2016-05-05
Packaged: 2018-06-06 13:20:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6755719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whispersbabe/pseuds/whispersbabe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan and Phil are in NY for TATINOF and the exhaustion of travelling is starting to kick in. When their attempts at sleep prove to be in vain they go for a walk and realise what they mean to eachother. It's cute.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The End Of All Things

**Author's Note:**

> I had a nightmare titling this fic, it's name in the Google doc was "NY demon phannie fic I hate myself", but that was sarcasm. Anyone who follows me on Twitter knows I went over 28282 names for this, so many clichés. An alternative title was "Like All Great Loves"(from Welcome To New York by T.Swift) but it was cheesy. this is too but I like p!atd and naming fics after their songs and I think the song fits the fic. anyway,sorry for the ramble. enjoy.

New York, Dan thought, was not all it was made out to be. 

Sure, it was an iconic city, the background to a million romances and action films. A shopaholics dream constantly bursting with life and light and people. The city that never sleeps, but Dan wished it would. The bustle and noise was causing his headache to flare up and he’d never so hated this beautiful city. 

The jet-lag had finally caught up to him. As soon as he thought he was over it, they moved on to a new time-zone and the cycle repeated. Sleeping on the bus didn’t help either; turns out trying to fit two people onto a narrow bed in a moving vehicle results in falling to the floor, stiff necks and sore backs. He refused to sleep without Phil though, he’d feel worse without the familiar scent of after-shave and warmth making him feel at home no matter how many miles lay between them and their London flat. He was always home when he was with Phil. 

Phil, too, was cursing the boisterous New York as he lay beside Dan on the hotel bed, face down in a pillow and mumbling curses as he tried in vain to fall asleep. Dan pitied him, he knew how bad Phil’s headaches got, but all the same he wished he’d quieten down a little bit. 

They twisted and turned and tried everything to shut out noise until they realised that this wasn't working. Their hotel seemed to be situated at the loudest point of New York and they had left their ear-mould earplugs on the bus, which was parked somewhere a few streets away due to a lack of spaces. 

“Dan, get up.” Phil ordered, looking at Dan with tired eyes. 

“No.” he replied simply, turning away with a huff. 

He felt Phil’s warm, soft hands on his arm squeezing gently. “Come on, we have hours before the show and we’re not falling asleep. Get up.” 

Dan twisted his head round to face Phil, irritated. He took a breath and said calmly, “Phil, I have a headache. I just want to lie here and wonder why we didn't take any painkillers with us and try not to smash my head in, if that's okay with you.” 

“No, it’s not. I want to go for a walk.” 

“Go by yourself then,” Dan snapped 

“What if I get kidnapped by a gang of angry hot-dog sellers? Or the mafia? You’ll never forgive yourself!” Phil pleaded, breaking into a playful grin. 

Dan hit Phil in the head with his pillow but started to laugh despite himself; sometimes Phil could be so ridiculous Dan didn’t know if he should be endeared or concerned. 

After lifting himself from the bed with a grimace as the light hit him, he pulled on a jacket and they headed outside.  
-

They had been walking for 10 minutes when it occurred to Dan that he hadn’t asked  
where they were going and Phil didn't seem to know. 

“Phil,” he began,

“Yes?”

“Are we by any chance lost in New York City just hours before we’re meant to go on stage?” 

Phil paused, biting his lip before replying.“No. We’re not lost. Probably” 

Dan's head gave a painful throb and he ran a hand through his hair as he asked, “Where are we meant to be going?” 

“Central Park, I guess.” Phil sighed. The cars rushing by and noise all around them did little for either of their heads and honestly they both were starting to regret their decision to go for a walk. 

“Do you know where Central Park even is, Phil? I can’t remember if we went there last time.” Dan asked wearily, his tone quiet as the sense of misery spread over him. 

“I don't know, somewhere in the centre?” 

Dan almost laughed, but he was both too drained and too busy trying not to get pissed at his boyfriend. 

“Should we ask for directions or is that too touristy?” he wondered

“To be fair, we are tourists, but New Yorkers are scary. Let's just keep walking and hope for the best.”

Hoping for the best probably wasn’t the wisest idea, but Dan didn't argue. He felt anxious and tired and just wished he could take Phil’s hand for the smallest bit of comfort. The risk of being seen was too high though, so he simply pressed closer to him and let the contact sooth both of their minds. 

-

They walked for another painstaking 10 minutes before accidentally stumbling into Central Park; Dan was in a daze and almost neglected to notice the excessive amounts of leaves decorating the footpath. Phil noticed first and let out an excited yelp, putting Dan in mind of a playful puppy who just found an equally playful child. 

“Is this it then?” he asked, feeling slightly relieved as the worry growing in his stomach eased. 

“Yeah, that massive sign saying ‘Central Park’ gives it away slightly.”.

Dan rolled his eyes and led them both into the park, taken away by the beauty of it.  
A large pond lay a distance away, surrounded by children clinging to their parents and shouting in delight when a duck took the bread it was being thrown. Leaves were strewn about, decorating the park in shades of green and gold and red and pink.

The cherry blossoms reminded him of Japan, and it hit him how much of the world he’d seen by now. Japan, Jamaica, America. He felt a rush of gladness that he got to do it all with Phil. None of the sights, the experiences, would have been the same without Phil by his side, making a comment as his face lit up with a childish glee that made Dan’s heart do somersaults in his ribcage. 

He loved Phil with his all. He had when he stepped off that train in Manchester, he had when things were difficult and they were distant and he did now. His heart still ached and fluttered and flipped when he so much as looked at Phil, when they held hands. When they kissed he felt like he might explode, every single time. 

They’d walked around half of the shockingly large park when the fan approached them, excited and blushing and apologetic. They took a photo and hugged her and told her they’d see her later at the show, and afterwards Dan felt that same sense of mild disbelief he did almost every time a fan approached them. 

It was this and his realisation of his love and maybe even the wooziness caused by his headache and fatigue that made him catch Phil’s arm, look around quickly and drag him behind a nearby wall surrounded on all sides by a loose scattering of trees, casting a wavering shadow over the spot as the sun shone through the leaves. 

“Dan, wh-” Phil started, to be cut off by Dan’s lips against his. Phil tensed momentarily before relaxing into the kiss with a sigh, placing his arm on Dan's side as their lips moved slowly against eachother, the two of them enjoying the press of their bodies together mingling with the suddenness of the situation. They rarely kissed in public, it was too risky. All contact like this was kept in the walls of their apartment or, one desperately drunken and horny night, the bathrooms at Disney Land when the park had been rented out to the youtubers at Playlist Live. (‘It feels wrong getting sucked off with Mickey Mouse paintings staring at us,” Phil had said, before swapping speaking for a range of curses mingled with pleasured moans and gasps)

Pulling away for breath with a content smile, Phil pressed his forehead against Dan's and let himself catch his breath and try not to lose it again at the happy glint in Dan’s warm eyes. 

“What was that for?” he laughed, adding “not that I’m complaining,” as Dan appeared momentarily concerned.

The younger boy shrugged and took Phil into a hug, holding him close like he might lose him. “Because I love you. And because I love kissing you and I want to do it forever, whenever we want. When I’m with you I’m home and, I mean we’re in fucking New York right now and I feel like shit personified but you did your little laugh and I just- I love you. I don't want to let you go ever.” he whispered, barely pausing for breath. His voice shook with emotion and Phil took a silent moment to take in his words before pulling away gently. 

“Dan,” he started, looking his best friend in the eyes with all the sincerity he could muster, “I don't know where that came from, if it was one of your existential things or what but I love you more than anything. You don't have to let me go. I won’t let you.”

They stared silently for a few moment, taking in eachother. The scent, the details of eachothers face, the way Dan's eyes crinkled when he smiled and when he cried, both of which he was doing now, the way Phil’s face softened when he was being meaningful and sincere. All of it was familiar, but at the same time it felt brand new, like they’d just seen eachother for the first time at that train stations seven years ago. 

It was Dan that broke the moment, burying his face in Phil’s neck with a soft giggle, making Phil shiver. 

“Can we just stay here, like this, forever?” he mumbled.

“I wish we could, but we have to be back in like, an hour. Let's go feed some ducks and go home, yeah?” Phil suggested, rubbing circles into Dan’s back. 

“Mm.. s’pose” Dan huffed, and took Phil’s hand as he led them towards the duck pond, laughing at Phil’s inappropriate comments. 

It wasn’t until they were turning to leave that he realised, with a shock, his headache was gone.


End file.
